But Most of All, I Love You
by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: Emmett is in a motorcycle accident. Bay is distraught and can't stand the thought of losing him. When he wakes up, the flood gates come wide open and there's no stopping them. Set after Ty comes back and Bay starts dating him. Ebay all the way, pure fluff. Enjoy!


**I just watched the alternate reality episode of Switched at Birth. MY FEELS! I just got all needy for Ebay again. I love them together. When I saw in the next preview that Ty and Bay were getting intimate, I was like OH HADES NO! Don't get me wrong, I love Ty's character, but this is my OTP here! So this is kind of what I hope happens. Read, review, and enjoy!**

Emmett slowly opened his eyes to the blinding lights above him. He squinted hard as his vision tried to adjust. He was in a small blue room, in a bed that wasn't his own, in clothes that weren't his. That wasn't the weird thing. His head hurt like crazy and he couldn't move his left arm. He looked down. He couldn't even see his hand underneath all of the bandaging and gauze. He felt queasy. He was in a hospital gown, complete with starry strips here and there, an unusable arm, and that weird air tube they put in your nose. What happened?

He searched the room for something familiar. That's when his gaze fell on the sleeping girl in the chair by the far wall. She had long black hair pulled up in a messy pony tail. Pieces had fallen loose and draped lazily over her denim jacket. Her legs were covered with a small white blanket that matched the one Emmett was under. Her face was pained and tired, like this was the first time she'd slept in days. Emmett recognized her almost immediately. It was Bay. Why was she here?

Before he could try to croak out a noise, he saw a figure enter the doorway from the corner of his eye. He turned to see his mother, one hand on the door and the other holding a coffee. She stared at him for a moment with a look of pure shock on her face. Emmett, wearing a similar look, gave a sheepish wave with his good hand. Melody automatically dropped the coffee and it splattered on the floor. She didn't stop to pick it up as she ran to the hospital bed and planted a firm and relief filled kiss on her son's forehead.

Her eyes were filled with tears, but they were of happiness, not sorrow. She took a moment to compose herself, drawing a deep breath and straightening her shoulders.

[You're in the hospital, baby. Do you remember what happened?] she signed calmly.

Emmett shook his head. Melody's expression dropped slightly.

[You got in an accident. Some ass hat was texting and didn't stop for a light. You hit your head pretty hard. Cracked you helmet. You cut up your arm, too.]

Melody was choking up now and having trouble continuing. He could tell she must have driven herself nearly insane with worrying. He reached out his right hand. She smiled and took it, bringing it to her lips and kissing it. He tried to put on a face that let her know he was fine, and everything was going to be okay. That's when he turned his attention back to the sleeping Bay in the corner. He motioned his head in her direction. Melody looked over at Bay then back at Emmett with a slightly amused smirk on her face.

[I let her know about the wreck. She came right away. Hasn't left since, except when I finally forced her to go home and shower.]

Emmett sat, dumbfounded. Bay hadn't left his side since… when? He did his best to sign with only one hand. After a few repetitions, Melody got it.

[You've been unconscious for 3 days. Well, 4 now. It's one in the morning.]

4 days? And Bay hadn't left? Emmett set his head back on the pillow, trying to process everything. Melody gently put her hand on his shoulder, still shaking a bit.

[I'm going to go tell the doctors you're awake.]

She glanced back at Bay. Emmett gripped her arm to regain her attention.

[Please don't wake her up.] he did his best to say.

Melody seemed to get the message. She kissed his forehead again and shuffled out of the room, careful not to step in the spilled coffee. Emmett sighed. Bay had stayed with him. Why? She hated him, didn't she? He shifted in the hospital bed to try and sit himself up. With his arm and lousy ability to see straight, he was having no luck. But he was making quite the fuss. Bay's eyes fluttered open.

_Oh no, _Emmett thought, _No! Go back to sleep! Just go back to sleep!_

But she didn't. She covered her mouth and yawned while stretching out her arm. Emmett froze. Rubbing her eyes she stood up and placed the blanket on the chair. It was only when she turned around that she finally noticed the now conscious red head. Her eyes went wide and her whole body stiffened. They both remained perfectly still, like they'd just been dumped in the middle of a mine field. Emmett was about to try and say something when Bay tackled him in an awkward but careful hug.

Weary of his arm and tubes, she squeezed him in a tight embrace. He didn't move, not knowing how to react. He felt hot tears on his skin from Bay's cheek. When she broke away, she wiped her eyes and stood up. She looked like the weight of a monster truck had just been lifted from her shoulders.

[Hey, I'm glad you're awake.] she signed rather quickly. Emmett wasn't sure he'd seen it right. [You've been out a few days. You were in a motorcycle wreck. Don't worry, your mom said they'll be able to fix her up.]

He chuckled. She thought he was thinking about his _bike _right now. He gave her a serious expression.

[Why?] he managed.

She looked at him a little confused for a second. The comprehension dawned over her.

[You mean why am I here?]

He nodded. Bay sighed and looked down at her feet.

[I thought you-] she kept starting and stopping, [For awhile we weren't sure if you-]

She covered her mouth with her hand. Tears fell freely from her eyes. Emmett understood what she was trying to say. She thought he was going to die. He reached for her hand, but she kept trying to explain herself.

[When your mom told me about the accident, I was a mess. I drove straight here and you looked awful. They said you might have suffered brain damage and then I saw your hand and-]

She was practically sobbing now. Emmett gripped her wrist and forced her down so that she was sitting next to him on the bed. He didn't care about his arm or the damn tubes. He hugged her and wasn't letting go until he knew she was okay. She wrapped her arms carefully around his torso and cried into his chest. Her shoulders shook with worry and relief. Melody walked in, unseen by the two. She took one look at the scene, smiled softly, and walked back out.

After a couple of minutes, Bay pulled away. She straightened up her hair and her jacket, trying to put on a cool and collected face. Emmett tried to sign, but it wasn't working. Bay saw him struggling and a light bulb went off over her head. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. She opened it to NOTES and handed it to him. He managed a thank you before taking the phone and vigorously typing away. He handed the device back to Bay. She pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she read.

_Why didn't you go home? Isn't Ty worried about you or something?_

Emmett didn't want to bring it up, but it was all he could think to ask. He hadn't meant for it to sound as bitter as it did. Bay let her shoulders fall as she faced him.

[Ty and I aren't together anymore.]

Emmett couldn't decide if he was almost happy or more shocked.

[I got the text from your mom when Ty and I were, well-] she fumbled for words, [getting intimate.]

Emmett didn't even try to hide rolling his eyes. Bay gave him a glare but continued anyway.

[I was halfway out the door when he stopped me. He said I was always thinking about you when we were together and that he'd always be the rebound guy.]

He couldn't help but laugh. That earned him a smack on the good arm.

[I told him that wasn't true but I didn't stay to argue. I came straight here. After a few hours, I got a text from him saying we were done.]

Bay looked down sadly, but there was something else underneath it. It was almost as if Ty's decision to end it wasn't really what was bringing her down. Emmett turned her chin gently so that she was looking at him again. Their faces were much closer then they had been a moment ago.

[Is he right?] Emmett asked, [About you and me?]

Bay gave a sigh.

[You asked me why I stayed here, while you were asleep.]

He nodded.

[Emmett, you've always been there for me. When we were friends and I needed help, you were there. When we were together, you always had my back, always. I had to be here this one time for you. And when the doctors said if you woke up you might not be the same, I was terrified. I can't lose you, okay?]

Her eyes were red and full of hurt as she let go of everything she'd been holding in.

[When you told me you hooked up with Simone, my entire world fell apart. I'd lost you. I've never cared about someone so much in my life, and they'd just left me. I couldn't take it.]

Emmett began to try to apologize, but Bay wasn't looking at him. She'd opened up the flood gates in her heart and couldn't stop until there was nothing left.

[What is scariest is that I forgave you almost straight away. I was hurt, really hurt, but I didn't care. I love you so, so much I forgave you the second you told me and I couldn't deal with that! I'd never felt like that about anyone before. I didn't know what to do. So I ran. I ran away and I've been running ever since that night. And now here we are. I almost lost you again and I can't!]

He kissed her. He crashed his lips onto hers at full force and wasn't about to back down. He felt like his chest had just been slammed with a hammer. He had no idea she was feeling so much confusion and pain. He wanted to fix it. He wanted to make all of her problems go away because he loved her, too, and never wanted anyone, including himself, to hurt her. She kissed him back. Her head was full of doubts and worries but kissing him felt so right she couldn't bother to listen.

With reluctance, he pulled away. He swallowed hard, trying to ignore the pain in his arm. He signed slowly, making sure there was no room for misunderstanding. Not now.

[Bay, you have to understand. I can't lose you.]

She smiled briefly before reconnecting their lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her with the arm he could spare. After minutes upon minutes of being lost in each other, the two had to break apart. A young doctor with golden blonde hair said they needed to run some things over with Emmett and ask him a few questions. Bay looked at him, he looked at her, and they both smiled. She gave him a wave goodbye before exiting the small blue room. As she walked down the hospital hallway, Bay felt like she was floating. No words were shared after their lips connected for the second time, but a thousand things were said.

I'm sorry I hurt you.

I need you.

I missed you.

But most of all, I love you.

**So yeah, nothing but fluff. Don't care. I'm pleased. If they don't end up together by the end of the series, somebody's gonna die. Thanks for reading! Please comment, favorite, or follow! ;D**


End file.
